


Backstage Pass...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Backstage Pass, Love, M/M, Passion, RPS - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale attends Opening Night, and ends up surprising Randy more than once…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Pass...

Title: Backstage Pass…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1047  
Warnings: Romance, Love, Passion, RPS…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Gale attends Opening Night, and ends up surprising Randy more than once…

 

**Backstage Pass...**

The crowds are still clapping madly as the cast makes their third curtain call. It’s been like this on every Opening Night. Randy knew that landing the part of the MC in Cabaret was going to be big, but this is the first time he’s experienced such widespread acclaim from the National Press and news broadcasts. He’s been interviewed in every city they’ve opened in and the reviews have all been phenomenal. He’s been a stage actor since he was a toddler, so he’s a veteran actor, used to all the ups and downs of live productions. But he’s still surprised by all the hoopla at the end of each performance, and he knows that his career has now been elevated and hopefully he’ll be getting bigger and better roles.

The only drawback is that he’s on the road traveling with the show for months at a time, which makes carrying on a romantic relationship difficult at best. If it wasn’t already difficult at times, considering both his and Gale’s work schedules, and Gale’s privacy concerning their on and off again relationship. They may have been together frequently throughout filming QAF and the last decade. But they’ve both gotten involved with others along the way. Yet they always seem to come back together. You’d think Randy would be used to it by now, but it’s still a sore point at times when they’re apart. The publicity and newspaper coverage when one or the other is linked to another lover tends to create friction, and both wonder if they can keep it together.

Gale’s been doing a lot of independent films this last year or two, meaning he’s on location a lot. Then there’s the issue that he lives on the West Coast, and Randy lives on the East Coast. But until Gale’s at the point where he can accept his sexuality, they’ll be keeping it on the down-low, as usual. Although it’s no secret from their friends, or cast mates. It’s not unusual for one or the other to be on set when they’re filming, practicing, or performing and all those airline miles always make for some great holidays abroad.

Randy’s having a late supper with his cast mates after the show, so he’s hurrying to get all his makeup off, and change out of his costume. As he approaches his dressing room, the stage manager mentions that Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome is waiting for him. He can’t help all those butterflies fluttering around his stomach. He opens the door and sees Gale sprawled out on the sofa, reading his most recent script from his agent. Quickly they’re in each other’s arms, kissing one another passionately, having missed each other. 

“You were great tonight. The audience was so enthralled and enthusiastic.”

“I can’t believe you’re here. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming tonight?”

“I’ve been to every Opening Night so far. You know I love supporting you and seeing you in your element.”

“Careful. I’m going to get makeup on your clothes.”

“I guess I’ll just have to take them off.”

“I like that idea, but give me a minute to remove all this face paint.”

“I kind of like the idea of making love to you in full makeup.”

“Gale! You’re such a queer.”

He pulls Randy back into his arms, staring him in the eyes. “Just for you.”

That used to make Randy swoon, but these days he’s starting to hate hiding from the public. Gale sees it in his eyes, and knows things have to change. Fifteen years is a long time to deny his love for Randy, and the idea of losing him after all this time scares the hell out of Gale. 

They quickly undress one another, and soon they’re both running their hands up and down each other’s bodies. Randy pushes Gale down on the couch, as their emotions take over and their kisses become more ardent. Breaking for air, Randy positions Gale across the back of the sofa, and quickly prepares them both. Sliding deep into him, Randy is once again overcome with his love for Gale. As much as he hates the way things are, he knows he’ll never let Gale go. 

Maybe someday Gale will be ready, maybe someday sooner than either of them think. It’s loud, fast and hard, then they’re both shaking with intense pleasure. Their moans and cries of passion echo from the dressing room down the hall. A half an hour later they join the cast and crew at the little Italian place around the corner from the theater.

It’s a popular restaurant, and the theater crowd often enjoys a late dinner after the show. They squeeze a couple more chairs around the table, as Randy and Gale join them. Several tables of reporters, critics and fans are seated throughout the restaurant and they can’t help noticing Gale and Randy as they eat off one another’s plates, and feed each other now and then. They’re oblivious to the public attention they’ve attracted. Being together for so long, all those simple gestures and touches come naturally.

So when Gale grins at Randy, noticing the pasta sauce on his cheek his natural response is to lean over and lick it off. It isn’t long before they realize that it wasn’t just their tablemates who noticed, as everyone in the restaurant seems to be looking their way. Putting his arm around Randy’s shoulder he pulls him closer and kisses him deeply, giving everyone a little show. If he just outed himself, he might as well go big.

Randy’s a little shocked by Gale’s actions, but extremely happy that they don’t have to be concerned about anyone finding out anymore. After all it is 2016. Being gay doesn’t seem to garner the attention it once did back when they first got together. Of course they’ll have to notify their agents and public relations people, questions are sure to start circulating. 

Later that night, now that it’s out in the open, they walk down the street hand in hand. Every once in a while they stop and kiss under the starry night sky. Randy seems happier than Gale can remember, and he’s glad he has finally given him the gift he’s longed for all these years.

The End


End file.
